Legends of Heroes
by goldleaves
Summary: My Entry for the PPF on Goldenlake!  Alanna x Arram!


Blue and yellow stained glass fill the room with a myriad of bright light - coloured in to the shapes of cubes recurring over and over again- filling the room and lighting the old creamy and crumbling pages of the book that had been left open onto the page that the previous owner had been studying. But that owner had left the library many long hours before._  
__  
'To those who read this, let them be aware - this is the true and honest account of the Roger  
affair- this is a grave and dark piece of our history that shall be remembered hereforth as the day that the Conte line fell and the dictator known as 'Roger' took upon himself to take the throne from his uncle and cousin - who had been the rightful owner of the crown, and proclaimed himself King._

Tortall was a bloody and dark place for those long years - terror ran through the streets like the blood of both commoners and the nobles. Rats scrounged through even the palace and all were afraid of even whispering - of even dreaming about the time before Roger for they feared his power to get inside his head and steal their thoughts and corrupt their will into his.

There was no war - for none dared to face the Mage King, his power glittered a menacing orange that filled the sky with power and created a deadly net that covered the whole land. And even the immortals - vicious and barbarian would not enter the cursed land of Tortall for even they feared the power of the Mage King - who looked as he did when he gained the throne - not gaining a year, and many thought him to be immortal.

And so Tortall remained dead, alone and under the command of Roger, the Mage King - until it came time for a knight, and mage to make her way to Carthak. Alanna of Trebond had fled Tortall after the death of King Roald at his nephew's hand and had traveled far and wide searching for some who would help her free Tortall from his tyranny.

But for many years - she failed. Until she went to Carthak - and met the imprisoned mage Arram Draper on his way to a public execution. Even from her place far far away from the cart on which he had been placed she knew of his power and his will for good and so becoming an enemy of Carthak she rode forward on her white steed and saved him before keeping the others away with her purple fire and heading towards the docks.

Once onboard the ship, and out of Carthak's seas - heading for Tyra, the mage - Arram spoke thusly,

"Who is it that I should be thanking?"  
"Sir Alanna, of Tortall"  
"Tortall!" and Arram was scared that he would be enslaved to the rule of the mage king but Alanna put her hand forward - sensing his distress and said,  
"Of the Tortall of Old, before the tyranny of our present times"  
"Then ... I am forever indebted to you, but may I ask - why did you save me?"  
"Your power is immense - and your will is good, you're innocent of whatever they were to charge you with. It is my duty - my vow to protect the innocent"

And so they sailed in comfort, and peace until Tyra, and there they made their parting.  
"Where shall you go?" he asked her  
"Tortall - I shall try and save my land, or die trying" and Arram was sad and concerned but he wouldst not speak against her choices and so he placed a kiss upon her brow and wished her well.

Alanna travelled through Tortall and made her way into the palace, with the help of the servants and theifs and the underground system of wrong-doers that had thrived in rule of Raoul but had perished into death and defeat and ultimate despair with his nephew's rule.

And she was a hair's breath away from him, her great sword raised and ready to strike, as she hid behind a great tapestry on a dark and lway that she knew he was frequent to haunt but as she rushed forawrd ready to strike he turned fast and with a flick of his wrist a great orange fire erupted and hit her through the chest and sent her flying.

But she was not alone, as the mage - Arram - in his duty and love for the woman who had saved him had followed her and his power was more immense and skilled than the king's and they fought - orange and black light bouncing off everything, setting fires to the tapestries and knocking down walls until Roger lay at his feet dead, and then Arram turned to Alanna who lay bruised, and bleeding to death and with his power he saved her.

In thanks, the people of Tortall, all the people of Tortall - whether noble or commoner, thief or merchant, voted and named Alanna and Arram their rulers and though the other countries laughed at their ways the rule of King Arram and Queen Alanna was strong and peaceful as they shared their rule and loved each other, and their land, greatly.'

Gentle hands picked up the book and with a small smile set upon his face he returned it to it's place - before rejoining his wife at the window that looked over the great inner courtyard - that bloomed with flowers of red and yellow, and over the city which shined after the nights rain.

"Are you okay love?" he asked her, pulling her short red hair spotted with grey over one shoulder and gently placing a kiss on the skin it revealed.  
"Mmm, yes - I just miss them"  
"Ofcourse you do - their our children, but they'll be fine and back in no time - you'll see"  
"You best be right, Arram Draper"  
"You should know by now, Alanna, I'm _always_ right"


End file.
